Evil
casting Fear]] The villains and monsters under the conscious command or unconscious sway of Saruman and Sauron. Boss If you give everyone a turn on fights, they all get full xp. Bosses give more xp, making this strategy more rewarding. All the bosses are immune to all the status ailments. Balrog East Moria. 72,317 HP. AP: 4335. Absorbs Fire damage. Fragile against Water and Light Gothmog Orc Army Commander Osgiliath: HP: 60,589. AP: 60,593. Osgiliath Bridge: Gains the ability to summon reinforcements with Black Gate, anytime the number of minions on his side is two less than maximum. Killing off his minions is thereby a less attractive proposition. If in doubt, concentrate on killing only Gothmog and one other. There are other factors against killing all the minions, such as killing off Orcs that have used up their turns and then summoning ones ready and waiting to act again. But there are good reasons to kill them off, although some of the reasons are only hypothetical. Their damage is considerable, and there are spells that target all of the enemies on the field. Faramir's best attack, for one. And there is the possibility of reducing or even negating Gothmog's damage, keeping him busy using Black Gate instead of other attacks, if he can only use it on his turn. And there is the converse to the "feeding turns to the enemy" scenario, of "bleeding turns from the enemy", where enemies are killed just before their turn, and have to wait to act once they are summoned. Grima Wormtongue Edoras Great Hall, Rohan. HP 14,927. AP: 2003. Fragile against Light, Heroic against Shadow. Sauron Eye of Sauron. The Dark Lord Sauron. HP seems to vary depending on party level, probably. HP 322,347 by one very reliable account. Video evidence of 460,496. AP stays at 65,000. Fragile or "Powerless" against Light and Pierce. Very Strong against Shadow. With Sauron at 460K and Elegost doing True Shot for 74K, Sauron won't last long. Eaoden does Piercing damage with his spears, too. Sharku Warg Rider Captain. Past the Hall in Plains of Rohan. Not entirely the game's own creation; they danced very close to the forbidden content of the books here, naming the Warg captain similarly to the "Sharkey" alias of Saruman at the end of Return of the King. HP: 18,696. AP: 627. Fragile against Water and Blunt. Strong against Slashing. Watcher in the Water Eregion, immediately before the entrance to West Moria: HP 3,112. AP: 242. Fragile against Fire, Strong against Water West Moria: Witch King of Angmar Osgiliath, ampitheater on an island. HP: 70,089. AP: 60,047. Berethor's Taunt ensures that the only person targeted by Fear is Berethor, who is immune to it. Minas Tirith, soon before the passage to Pellennor Fields. Witch King Pelennor Fields. HP 300,652. AP: 59,058. Fragile to Light, Blunt, Pierce. Extremely high armor. High damage, but slow enough that Crippling Shot can delay it indefinitely. Vulnerable to Slow. Rage of the Ring, Malice of Sauron, Devour Flesh 45 AP, Counter Attack. Gallery Flaming Sword.png|Balrog Bridge1.png|Balrog and Gandalf Grima1.png|Grima Wormtongue Sharku1.png|Sharku, Warg Rider Captain Gothmog.png|Gothmog at Osgiliath Witch King side.png| Witch Counter.png|Witch King's Counter Attack Falter.png|Witch King is pushed back by an ally's Counter Attack Vlcsnap-2019-01-02-20h23m12s991.png|Witch King of Angmar and flying mount Minion Easterling A few fights in Pelennor Fields. Goblin Goblin Drummer is a difficult fight. Mumakil Mumakil of Harad. Pelennor Fields. HP: 206288. AP: 50738. Vulnerable to Water and Light. Very weak to Pierce. Strong against Shadow. Immunities 5/7 : Stun, Root, Sleep, Bind Ranged, Slow. Stomp 0 AP, Sweeping Tusks 65 AP, Foul Breath 70 AP, Haradrim Volley 30 AP. Nazgul Nazgul can be tougher than some bosses in Osgiliath, exacerbated by Idrial's absence. They are also in Minas Tirith and Pelennor Fields Gallery Oliphant Horn.png|Mumakil pilot blows the horn to charge in Return of the King Orc According to the books' lore, and in many instances in the game, Orcs in most regions would carry the White Hand banner of Saruman. Only those in the Osgiliath, Minas Tirith and Pelennor Fields region would fight under the red Eye of Sauron's banner. Including: Mage Mages carry banners and use magic and tend to have less Hit Points. They use Murder of Crows and other spells. * Orc Lesser Captain. * Orc Shadow Chieftain. HP: 514 * Elite Orc Greater Captain. Immune to Sleep. Well over 1,000 HP. Rohan. Melee All: Orc Slash. Intermediate: Orc Pincer. Fell Blades. Crippling Slash. * Eregion: Orc Sword Warrior; HP 124, AP 61. Armored Orc Sword Veteran. HP: 345, AP . * Rohan; Elite Orc Sword Warrior. Well over 1,000 HP. Rohan. * Elite Orc Sword Veteran. Over 4,000 HP. First Morwen fight and onwards. Ranged Orc Shot * Armored Orc Archer * Elite Orc Archer. Gallery Murder of Crows1.png|Elite Orc Greater Captain prepares Murder of Crows Murder of Crows2.png|Murder of Crows literally covers the sky with its magic Orc Slash1.png|Orc Slash Orc Shot1.png|Orc Shot Fell Blades.png|Fell Blades Morwen Meeting.png|Cutscene of Morwen fighting the Orcs at her adopted village Troll Cave Troll Rabble. Dim-witted Cave Trolls will wander into all lands, seeking refuge in dim places by day and feeding by night. Eregion, East Moria. HP: 2993 Gallery Troll Captain.png|Captain at Minas Tirith Troll Veteran.png|Veteran at Minas Tirith Uruk Hai The Helm's Deep battles can be extremely lengthy. Do not confuse the occasional button presses that were the battles with Uruk Hai elsewhere, and your success with them, with the actual marathon event, here. Patience and Aura of the Valar are rewarded in the end. Gallery Uruk Hai1.png|Uruk Hai are first encountered at East Emnet Gullies Uruk Lance1.png|Uruk Lance and other abilities begin with fearsome battle cries Uruk Lance2.png|A battle cry reaching to the skies before the Uruk Lance attack East Emnet.png|Uruk Hai, with a variety of weaponry, at East Emnet Gullies Leeching Blow.png|Leeching Blow Warg Eregion: Starving Lesser Warg, HP 637, AP 114. Wild Man * Eregion: Wild Man Sword Rabble. HP 305, AP 50. Wild Man Sword Warrior. Eregion. HP: 411, AP 61. Saruman Saruman's voice at various points in the game. He joins in the taunting before the battle with Grima Wormtongue. He is heard in the flashback at Helm's Deep, mesmerizing the wandering Gondorian and bending him to his will, with the intent of acting as a backup to ensnare the One Ring should the corruption of Boromir falter, as in fact did happen. Saruman is neither seen nor fought. Category:Content